Teleton 2016
A Edição 2016 de Teleton foi ao ar nos dias 4 e 5 de Novembro. Exibido pelo SBT e retransmitido pela TV Cultura. Foram arrecadados mais de R$27 Milhões. A Maratona A edição começou na sexta, às 22h15. Eliana fez a abriu os trabalhos, junto com uma apresentação de malabarismo. Em seguida, o casal Larissa Manoela e João Guilherme se apresentam cantando "Eu não Existo sem você" e após, um coral cantando "All you Need is Love". Logo depois, Daniel apareceu cantando o tema da Campanha. As primeiras horas contaram com Sophia Valverde cantando "I'll be there". As participações de Anitta, Marcelo Serrado e Tiago Abravanel que dividiram o palco junto com Eliana e Daniel. Pela madrugada, o evento contou com Aline Barros, Mari Antunes, Otávio Mesquita, Roberto Cabrini, entre outros. Pela manhã, o Teleton contou com as presenças de André Vasco, Silvia Abravanel, Mundo Bita, Maísa Silva, Patati e Patatá. Dani Moreno, Giovanni Venturini e MC Gui. Além da presença do elenco de Carinha de Anjo e das bandas de Cúmplices de um Resgate: C1R, Manuela e Seus Amigos e Insanos. Pela tarde, a maratona contou com Luiz Ricardo, Daniela Abruquerque, Dudu Camargo, Mamma Bruschetta, Leão Lobo, Mara Maravilha, Luiz Bacci, Eduardo Costa, Thaeme e Thiago, Carlos Alberto de Nóbrega, Ratinho, Matheus Ceará, Maiara e Maraísa, Henrique e Juliano, Wanessa Camargo, André Valadão, Ultraje a Rigor e Adriane Galisteu. A partir do início da noite, a atração teve as participações de Patrícia Abravanel, Danilo Gentili, Celso Portiolli, César Filho, Fabiana Karla, Rosi Campos, Chris Flores, Carlos Bertolazzi, Eliana, Daniel e Lucero. Silvio Santos chegou no palco faltando pouco para as 23h, chamando de volta ao palco sua filha Patrícia Abravanel, além do retorno de Anitta. As últimas horas contaram com apresentações da dupla Victor & Leo, do Palhaço Lulu, do grupo de dançarinas plus-size "Agora é que são elas", de uma cantora mirim portuguesa, do hipnólogo Rafael Baltresca e do ilusionista Gustavo Vierini. Em seguida foi realizado um sorteio para premiar os telespectadores que se cadastraram no site do SBT e ganharam um cupom com 20 marcas apoiadoras do Tetelon. Semelhante à Tele-Sena, quem marcasse 20 pontos poderia ganhar mil reais. O Teleton desse ano se encerrou quase às 2h da manhã, quando a Hipercard chegou com um cheque de R$3,5 Milhões, atingindo a meta. Curiosidades * Nas primeiras duas horas de maratona, já haviam sido arrecadados R$2 Milhões. * Essa edição teve o recorde de 7. 268 artistas que passaram pelo palco. * Neste ano, a Globo liberou os atores Marcelo Serrado, Fabiana Karla e Rosi Campos. A Record liberou os apresentadores Luiz Bacci e César Filho. Já a RedeTV! liberou Daniela Albuquerque. * Neste ano excepcionalmente, a Gazeta não liberou nenhum dos seus contratados para participar. A relação entre a emissora e o SBT ficou conturbada após a rápida contratação de Mamma Bruschetta e Leão Lobo, que eram contratados do canal paulista. * No início da edição, enquanto Eliana falava, o telão ao fundo mostrou rapidamente o logo da Globo. A falha repercutiu nas redes sociais. Porém tudo foi explicado quando Marcelo Serrado foi chamado ao palco. * A Globo, inclusive, chegou a divulgar os números do Teleton no É de Casa e Domingão do Faustão. Uma troca após o SBT divulgar os números do Criança Esperança em seus programas. * Ivete Sangalo, madrinha da maratona, não participou desse ano, por estrear no The Voice Brasil no dia 9, durante a fase das batalhas. Anitta foi escolhida para participar da abertura e encerramento. * A Cultura exibiu partes da maratona na noite de sexta, na manhã, tarde e noite de sábado. * O SBT aproveitou para promover suas próximas estreias. Apareceram no palco o elenco mirim da próxima novela Carinha de Anjo. Além de Chris Flores e Carlos Bertolazzi, apresentadores do Fábrica de Casamentos. * A atriz e cantora mexicana Lucero, que também está no elenco de Carinha de Anjo, participou pela segunda vez do Teleton. * O apresentador Dudu Camargo do Primeiro Impacto teve uma participação dupla. Apareceu primeiro ao lado de Luiz Ricardo e Daniela Albuquerque, e minutos depois como o Homem do Saco do Fofocando, ao lado de Mamma Bruschetta, Leão Lobo e Mara Maravilha. * A atriz Larissa Manoela teve uma participação grande nessa edição. Além de participar da abertura, pela manhã cantou com as bandas de Cúmplices de um Resgate: "C1R" como Isabela e "Manuela e seus amigos" como Manuela. * No início da tarde, Patrícia Abravanel sugeriu que se a arrecadação alcançasse 12 milhões de reais, Murilo Couto e Diguinho Coruja dariam um selinho no palco. Porém eles sairão antes. Então, Patrícia propôs que Danilo Gentili desse um selinho em Celso Portiolli. O beijo ocorreu logo depois. * Um tempo depois, Fabiana Karla deu um selinho em Eliana, e depois em Celso Portiolli. Rosi Campos deu um selinho em Daniel. * Vários artigos foram cedidos para o Leilão do Teleton. Patrícia Abravanel deu seu perfume da Jequiti e um sapato usado na maratona. Eduardo Costa retirou os sapatos ao vivo para entregar ao leilão. O jornalista Bruno Vicari trouxe um uniforme da seleção brasileira autografado pelo técnico Tite. Raul Gil doou um anel em outo e diamante. Matheus Ueta doou um uniforme usado em "Carrossel - O Filme". Daniel doou uma imagem de Nossa Senhora Aparecida A Nissan cedeu uma tocha olímpica usada no revezamento dos jogos olímpicos desse ano. * Também foram leiloados uma camisa da seleção autografada por Pelé, uma sapatilha usada pelo atleta Usain Bolt, uma camisa autografada pelo Neymar, uniformes do Internacional, Corinthians e Flamengo e uma transformação no Salão Jassa doado por Lívia Andrade, Além de, como todos os anos, as roupas e acessórios usados pelos artistas no evento. * O fundador da Cacau Show, Alexandre Tadeu da Costa, entregou um cheque simbólico feito inteiramente de chocolate. * A edição ficou marcada principalmente pelo "mau-humor" de Silvio Santos esse ano. Suas declarações, algumas consideradas infelizes por alguns, dividiu as opiniões do público. ** Ele esnobou os artigos doados pela filha Patrícia Abravanel para o leilão. Chamou o perfume dela de "porcaria" e disse que ninguém compraria o par de sapatos só porque ela usou. ** Perguntou se seria blasfêmia leiloar santa. Por conta da imagem de Nossa Senhora doado por Daniel. ** Brincou com o grupo de dançarinas plus-size "Agora é que são elas", inclusive apalpando o bumbum de uma delas. Para uma das dançarinas ele disse que "apesar de ser a única negra, ela era muito bonita". ** Mostrou-se pessimista quanto ao alcance da meta e reclamou pela maratona estar acabando tão tarde. Patrícia pediu para que ele convencesse o público a doar, porém ele disse que as pessoas doariam se elas quisessem e disse que no próximo ano, a maratona terminaria à meia-noite em ponto. ** Anitta sugeriu para que Silvio dançasse junto com ela, mas Silvio disse que não faria isso pois ficaria "muito excitado". Além de se recusar a filmar um vídeo no Snapchat dela. * A presença do Palhaço Lulu causou polêmica pelo fato de se tratar de uma criança de 7 anos fazendo piadas, em sua maioria, adultas. Disse que iria fazer com Silvio o que "o jumento faz com a égua" e ainda chamou Patrícia de "fedida". * O grupo "Agora é que são elas" repetiu a mesma apresentação feita no Criança Esperança do mesmo ano. * A Cacau Show disponibilizou um helicóptero para que Anitta pudesse participar do encerramento. Categoria:2016 Categoria:Teleton